Gates Of Steel
Song Name: Gates of Steel Artist: DEVO Appears On: *Freedom of Choice, Greatest Hits, Hot Potatoes, Pioneers Who Got Scalped, Social Fools: The Virgin Singles 1978-1982 (album/ "7 single version) *DEV-O Live (Live EP/ promo 12" & split 7" single versions) (3:32) : DEVO Live: 1980, New Traditionalists: Live 1981 Seattle, Now It Can Be Told: DEVO at the Palace 12/9/88, :Live in Central Park, Live at the Observatory, Santa Ana, CA (other live versions) *Recombo DNA (demo / alternate version) *"DEVO Muzak" - E-Z Listening Cassette Volume 2, E-Z Listening Disc (EZ version) Run Time: 3:28 (album version) Year Released: 1980 (album version) Years Performed: DEVO Live Guide. Website keyword search for "gates of steel". 1979-2014 Writing Credits: Mark Mothersbaugh/Gerald V. Casale/Susan Schmidt/Deborah Smith Sung By: Mark Mothersbaugh (lead), Gerald V. Casale (backing) Alternate Versions: Gates Of Steel (EZ) Run Time: 2:55 Demo Versions: Freedom of Choice Home Version Demo Song Connections: Human Rocket ("secret voice" lyric) 'Trivia / Info:' * Based on a riff Mark heard in the jam session he taped with Susan Schmidt and Deborah Smith - who were in the Akron bands the Poor Girls, followed by Chi-Pig - the riff was in the track titled "Pimple On My Plans" before the release of the DEVO track Gates of Steel. * Jerry exclaims "a man is real" and sings backup. * "The beginning was the end" references the Oscar Kiss Maerth book "Der Anfang war das Ende – Der Mensch entstand durch Kannibalismus." DEVO has referenced it many times. * "Secret voice" is also in the lyrics of "Human Rocket." * 2014 split single release of "Gates Of Steel (Live)" performed by DEVO (1980) and The Flaming Lips (2013) facebook Onstage Trivia: *As Mark sings "half a goon and half a god," he gestures to divide himself and then moves to the left and right. * First performed by DOVE, The Band of Love on 31 December 1979, then performed later by DEVO that same night. * Performed as a medley on the Total DEVO tour, segueing from "Gut Feeling." Lyrics: :Twist away the Gates of Steel ! :Unlock the secret voice :Give in to ancient noise :Take a chance a brand new dance :Twist away the Gates of Steel :Twist away, now twist and shout :The Earth, it moves too slow :But the Earth is all we know :We pay to play the human way :Twist away the Gates of Steel : (A man is real, not made of steel !) :But the Earth is all we know :We pay to play the human way :Twist away the Gates of Steel :The beginning was the end :Of everything now :The ape regards his tail :He's stuck on it :Repeats until he fails :Half a goon and half a god :A man's not made of steel :Twist away, now twist and shout :The Earth, it moves too slow :But the earth is all we know :We pay to play the human way :Twist away the Gates of Steel ! : (A man is real - that's how he feels !) Video: : N/A. DEVO made no music video for "Gates of Steel." Live Video: : "Gates of Steel" appears on Live: 1980, In The Land Of The Rising Sun, and Live at the Observatory, Santa Ana, CA. : Live in Toronto 2009-11-24 YouTube Unofficial live video by Avery Strok. References: External links: : Gates Of Steel b/w Be Stiff (Live EP single) 45cat : Gates of Steel (releases) MusicBrainz : Gates Of Steel (Live EP promo single) Discogs : Gates Of Steel b/w 1. Mr. B's Ballroom 2. Whip It (album promo single) Discogs : Gates Of Steel Freedom Of Choice Remastered Edition MySpace.com/DEVO Category:Songs Category:Freedom Of Choice Category:1979